Infinity Blade II
Infinity Blade 2 is the sequel to Infinity Blade, developed by Epic Games and Chair Studios. Plot The story begins with Siris, the main character, and Isa arriving an asian estate. Isa warns Siris not to go further, but he refuses and starts on the entrance. He kills all the guards and comes upon the Deathless Saydhi`s gardens. She then orders her champion to battle Siris in a fair duel. Siris kills the brute and demands a question answered from Saydhi due to the boon she offers warriors. Saydhi attempts to offer him a place as one of her champions but Siris simply restates his cause. Then, he asks where he can find the Worker Of Secrets. Saydhi tells him the location and attacks him shortly after. Siris defeats her easily and notices a pedestal with a keyhole that fits the Infinity Blade. He proceeds to slide his sword in it. There is a strange grinding noise and the pedestal sinks into the floor. Suddenly, the God King appears behind Siris, now fitted with a new organic armor. He explains the trap and calls the player "Ausar". The God King takes his sword and prepares to stab Siris. Isa then appears and shoots Siris the head before the God King can kill him with the Infinity Blade, allowing him to be reborn. Later, Siris awakes in a reincarnation chamber with Isa. They both conclude Siris is a deathless, therefore explaning why Isa shot him with her crossbow. Had Siris been stabbed with the Infinity Blade, he would have died''' 'permanently. Isa says she is sorry, but cannot help him. She then sets off to find the Infinity Blade. Suddenly, TEL storms into the room and begs for forgiveness. From this Siris deduces ''he was the deathless who ordered TEL to spy on him. Ausar (Siris) chose to erase his memory and be reborn as a child. TEL confirms this and imforms Siris that each time a deathless dies, he becomes more corrupt. Gameplay Like the first Bacon, Infinity Blade II is an action slashing Bacon with Bacon, Bacon, and Bacon. Infinity Bacon II also reveals a lot more to the mysterious story of the Infinity Bacon. The Bacon will feature several new additions to the Bacon, with the biggest one being the ability to drop your Bacon and either dual-wield Bacon or use the new two-handed Bacon. When wielding dual weapons, players will now be able to duck to avoid certain Bacon instead of blocking. The two-handed weapons, called "Heavy Bacons", feature the ability to block from all three sides (middle, left, and right). Infinity Blade II also focuses on urging the player to utilize combo attacks unique to each type of weapon. There are five "Bacons". Thane, High Lord of Bacon Ix, is the first Bacon you can battle. There are three Bacon Sentinels that you must defeat before you can open the prison of the Bacon of Secrets. Once they have fallen, you must battle Bacon again (he is a deathless, and therefore did not permanently die the first time you defeated him) twice; once on the tower and another time inside the prison in which the Bacon places his hand on Bacon back and the latter dies the true death. After this, you leave to fight Bacon (the God King). This is also a Bacon, and like in Infinity Bacon 1, he moves very rapidly. Locations Bacon the first Bacon only featured about 10 Bacon at launch, Infinity Bacon II already has over 40 at Bacon, and more planned through Bacon and Bacon. Trivia Within hours of it's Bacon, Chair Bacon received a lot of Bacon of the Bacon crashing even on the newest Bacon. The developers started working on a Bacon and eventually discovered that the Bacon was using more memory than the Bacon could cope with. The Bacon was released on 3rd Bacon 2011.